Broken Masks
by Inuyoshie
Summary: He held her, stabilized her, built her up then shattered her. Now Yori Nakamishi is a shinigami on the 5th squad... will she make the same mistakes as she did in the past? Will she ever be able to trust again? ItachiXOCXAizen... winner takes all. Review?
1. Chapter 1:Yori Becomes a Shinigami

"It begins with a dark glowing ember

Something black burning its way out of me

Tear in the flesh

Pain is the only thing I feel

Scars all I see" –Atreyu, Slow Burn

Broken Masks

A Naruto Bleach crossover by Inuyoshie

Chapter one: Yori Becomes a Shinigami

Clink. Clink.

They felt so smooth against my finger tips… about seven or so smooth stones, nestled neatly in a velveteen pouch I got when I first arrived. I lay on my bed in a cheap dorm, close to the Academy.

"Turquoise for the throat," I said softly, "citrine for the solar plexus, peridot for the chest, carnelian for the stomach, lapis for the third eye…"

"Nakamishi-cha~an!" A loud and bubbly voice shouted from the doorway. I was up in a flash, my zanpaktou out. I then noticed that it was just my roommate Keishi and relaxed.

"Keishi-chan, you startled me," I apologized, setting down my zanpaktou.

"Nakamishi-chan, squad assigning is today," Keishi told me seriously. "With your scores, you're pretty much guaranteed a spot in the 13 Gotai,"

"I suppose," I sighed, plucking out the piece of lapis and tucking it inside my loose Academy robes. "Shall we go?"

"Okay!" Keishi grinned, and we walked over to one o the larger conference rooms inside the Academy. "I'm gonna tell you a secret~"

"You shouldn't," I replied automatically, although I was curious. "What/"

"I heard that one of the captains was looking at you while you were in the Academy," Keishi gossiped. "And that he put dibs on you

"He?" I asked. I was sure that with my past… I was pretty sure I'd be on the second squad with Soi Fon-taichou.

"Yep. And he's-" Keishi and I stepped into the room full of animatedly talking Shinigami. Several captains stood in the center of the room. I meandered away as Keishi ran into one of her other friends and began babbling with her at a rapid speed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the 10th seat in the 3rd squad-"

"Cool! Didn't the previous one die-"

"Yeah, mysterious death-"

"Maybe the captain offed him haha-"

"Hahah funny no captains don't kill their own-"

I almost laughed bitterly, but held it in, moving onto another conversation.

"Yes, but he's scary looking-"

Boring.

"Come now, I don't drink that much!"

Bo-oring.

"Where is Nakamishi…?"

Bo- wait. Who said that? I scanned the crowd, looking for that voice. It sounded deep and rich, someone full of confidence. A captain?

"… he put dibs on you," Keishi's words floated back to me as I pressed through the crowd and finally stood in front of the source of the voice. It was Souske Aizen, captain of the 5th squad.

"Hello, my name is Yori Nakamishi… you called?" I asked politely.

"I… didn't say anything," Aizen replied, "but I was looking for you. Heh, you must have read my mind,"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, slapping myself mentally. Idiot idiot idiot!

"Well, since you're here… I was hoping you'd be interested in joining my squad," Aizen continued making his way through the crowd and nodding politely to the appropriate people. I followed silently.

"If you don't mind me asking, why me/" she asked.

"You passed the entrance exam with flying colours, your record is clean and you were quite the studious student," Aizen listed off on his fingers. "You'll be my fifth seat,"

"What?" I exclaimed, panic rushing through my veins. What? I can't be that high in rank! I wasn't even expecting a ranking position.

"Don't worry, there is an opening and I believe that you'll do fine," Aizen chuckled softly, smiling back at me,"

"… Alright..." I nodded. "May I go get my things?"

"Sure. Just be settled in by tomorrow, alright?" Aizen told me. I nodded again, bowed, and took off to my room. When I got there, Keishi was waiting for me.

"So? I saw you walk out with Aizen-taichou himself! Spill!" Keishi exclaimed. "What's your position?"

"… Fifth Seat," I admitted, folding my spare clothes into a duffel bag.

"Score!" Keishi exclaimed. "You lucky dog!"

"Lucky?" I asked.

"Yeah! Aizen-taichou is the nicest captain in the whole 13 Gotai, he's perfect for you! Maybe he can help you get out of that shell of yours…" Keishi remarked.

"I won't be going on a lot of dangerous missions," I muttered, ignoring Keishi's shell comment. She shook her head.

"No no, that will be good for you. You need to loosen up a little," Keishi told me seriously. "I know you had issues when you were living, but come on! You need to move one,"

"I know," I sighed, grabbing my things. "Did you get into a squad?"

"Yeah, the 9th one. Tousen-taichou seems to be really nice! A little creepy though…" Keishi trailed off. "Oh well, it's all good though,"

"Good," I nodded, turning to leave. "Keishi?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you. For everything," I told her warmly.

"Oh, it's no biggie! You're the only reason I passed," Keishi giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I need to unpack," I said.

"Okay, come visit me later," Keishi told me.

I nodded and left for my new quarters.

* * *

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Yo!

Okay, so this is the first chapter of Broken Masks… I'm writing this because AizenxAja seemed to be fairly popular with those who liked Bleached Armageddon so… yeah. We've got us another AizenxOC. Look for foreshadowing… I'm really going crazy with the foreshadowing in this story. It's fun… hehe. This story is a little darker, but it will have some humorous places because you know me!

Anyways, I'll start each chapter off with a chunk of song lyrics, because there are so many songs that would fit this story! Yeah. I don't own the music.

So… review?


	2. Chapter 2: Yori meets Ichimaru

"I aint happy

I'm feelin' glad

I got sunshine

In a bag

I'm useless

But not for long

The future

Is comin' on it's comin' on it's comin on…"

-Clint Eastwood, by The Gorillaz

Broken Masks

A Naruto Bleach crossover by Inuyoshie

Chapter Two: Yori Meets Ichimaru

Comparatively, my room was huge. I had a nice, large bed, a dresser with a full length mirror and my own bathroom. There was a note on the dresser saying that I could keep the furniture from my predecessor, seeing that she was dead.

"Mysterious circumstances," I said aloud. Oh well, it was lucky form me. I only had a suitcase of clothes and my books. Well… that and a bow I got for my birthday. Technically it was my death day, but whatever. I traced my finger across the bow lightly. When I was living, I liked to use one. When I was living…

Painful memories pierced through my chest, just below my sternum, where he stabbed me. The traitor. My partner. My lover- or so I thought. Then he stabbed me-

Dammit.

I started to cry.

I'm not supposed to cry. Shinobi show no emotion. No emotion. Noemotion. Noemotion. The two words blended in my head into one. Absolutely Noemotion…

Knock knock knock.

I stood, wiping my ears away and composing myself. I slid my mask on and answered the door.

A tall man with silver/lilac hair and slitted eyes stood in my doorway. He had a painful-looking smile stretched across his face and wore a captain's haori.

"May I help you, taichou?" I asked politely, my voice devoid of emotion.

"Aw… yer so formal," the man drawled, stepping into my room without me inviting him. "An' emotionless too… yer not too trustin' eh?"

How annoying. Now I have to change masks. Time for my happy face… I smiled warmly and lightened my tone.

"I apologize, Taichou-san. I'm just wary of strange men at my door," I replied.

"Aw, I ain' strange! I'm Ichimaru Gin, captain o' the Third Squad, at yer service," the man introduced himself. "Yer prolly gonna see me a lot…. I like ta get around,"

"I see," I nodded. Ichimaru spun around and began examining my dresser. "Um, excuse me… what are you doing?"

"Lookin' through yer drawers," Ichimaru answered casually, pawing through my undergarments.

"Why?" I wanted to know."Ya questionin' me?" Ichimaru asked, not looking away from his search.

"… No sir…" I muttered.

"Good. Obedient too," Ichimaru nodded. I watched him carefully, feigning annoyance. What was this captain looking for in the dresser of a dead shinigami? Then I saw the connection.

Ichimaru's 10th seat, Aizen's 5th seat and Tousen's 13th seat… they all died around the same time, of mysterious circumstances. It could be nothing….

It probably was nothing. I was being paranoid. Shinigami are not like shinobi… they aren't always killing each other, getting involved in dangerous political situations, ECT. They were… surprisingly soft.

Nonetheless, Ichimaru was acting suspiciously.

"Um… excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"No, I ain' lookin' through yer undies fer perverted reasons if that's what yer thinkin'," Ichimaru told me, turning back around and smiling widely.

"Wow Ichimaru-taichou, you read my mind," I lied. Ichimaru snickered.

"Yer funny," he announced, ruffling my hair. "I'll see ya around,"

Then, he left. I stared after him, his haori swishing with every step he took.

"That was… odd," I murmured, turning back to my dresser. " Hmm…"

* * *

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

The plot thickens! What could Ichimaru be looking for? Nee? Or was he just being a creeper like usual? I mean, it is possible. The song Clint Eastwood fits him…

Yes… another thing I thought to mention is that the point of view switches around a bit. You can always tell whose point of view it is by the chapter title… it will say "Yori_____" or "Aizen_____" … I'm saying this because the next chapter is from Aizen's point of view, and I thought you should know.

Anyways… review?


	3. Chapter 3: Aizen Gossips with Gin

"This alone you're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe'

-The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance

Broken Masks

A Naruto Bleach crossover by Inuyoshie

Chapter Three: Aizen Gossips with Gin

There was a knock on my office door. Sighing, I set my tea down.

"Come in," I said, and Gin stepped in.

"Heya!" He greeted me. "I met yer new 5th seat,"

"Ah you did? I do hope you didn't scare her," I remarked with a smile.

"I prolly did," Gin shrugged. "She's interestin'"

"What did you find?" I asked.

"She's the kinda person who wears masks," Gin told me. "Kinda like me, but she changes 'em a lot,"

"I see," I nodded.

"She ain' trustin' either," Gin added.

"And what about her abilities?" I pressed.

"Ya mean the mind readin' thing ya said she had? Dunno really, I didn' feel like she was readin' my mind," Gin remarked casually, looking thoughtful.

"Neither did I when she did it," I pointed out. Gin frowned slightly.

"Don' ya think it's a li'l dangerous havin' a mind reader so close ta ya? What if she uncovers yer plans?" Gin asked.

"_You're_ asking me if what I'm doing is dangerous?" I remarked. Gin shrugged. "Besides, what can she do? No would believer her,"

"I guess that's true," Gin nodded.

"And besides, she doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would go digging around in her commanding officer's mind," I added.

"That's true. An' another thing-" Gin grinned predatorily "- she was cryin'"

"Crying?" I remarked with a casual smirk. "Really now?"

"Yup. She covered it up real quick," Gin nodded. "But she was a shinobi after all,"

"Yes… it's curious… most shinobi become hollows, or take years to become shinigami due to their generally untimely deaths," I remarked.

"Yeah, most shinobi don' die a peaceful death in their sleep, that's fer sure," Gin agreed.

"Yes… but this girl seemingly died and then went straight to the academy. It's as if she already knew that she wanted to be a shinigami," I mused.

"Well… why don't ya ask 'er?" Gin suggested.

"Hm… I do believe I will," I nodded. Gin stood and took his leave, silently as always, while I mulled over the information I had received.

* * *

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Yo!

Sorry about the short chapter, it's sort of a transition chapter. T-T

Anyways… I'll probably be updating this story every Tuesday and Thursday, and updating Abyssal Armageddon every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, to anyone who reads both stories.

Pointless prattle aside, care to review?


	4. Chapter 4: Yori Gets Found Out

Can't find the answers  
I've been crawling on my knees  
Looking for anything  
To keep me from drowning  
Promises have been turned to lies  
Can't even be honest inside  
I'm running backwards  
Watching my life wave me goodbye

-Running Blind, Godsmack

Broken Masks

A Naruto Bleach Crossover by Inuyoshie

Chapter Four: Yori gets found out

I was finally settled in. I lay on my bed, stretching out. I was now a seated member of the 13 Gotai. It felt… odd.

There was a knock at my door. I sat up and sighed. More visitors.

Composing myself, I stood up and opened my door. Aizen stood there, a neutral look on his face.

"Hello Nakamishi," he greeted me warmly.

"Hello Aizen-taichou," I greeted back, my happy mask on. "How may I help you?"

"I was hoping you'd have some tea with me," Aizen told me.

"I'd love to," I replied politely. Honestly, I wasn't thirsty right now, but refusing a captain on your first day is a very foolish move.

"Excellent!" Aizen smiled, turning around and indicating that I should follow. I obeyed, curious as to why he asked me to join him for a cup of tea.

"What flavour do you prefer?" Aizen asked me as we reached his office.

"Um… green tea sir," I answered politely. It's been ages since I've last had some real tea. We walked into Aizen's office and he indicated a place for me to sit down. I sat down and Aizen made tea. He came back and gave me a steaming cup of tea, then sat across the table from me.

"So, how are you adjusting/" Aizen asked me.

"Well," I nodded. "I haven't really met anyone… well, except for Ichimaru-taichou,"

"Ah yes, him," Aizen sighed. "He is… an interesting character, is he not/"

"What was he looking for in my dresser?" I asked suddenly. Aizen blinked, and then sighed.

"Any kind of clue as to the death of the late Kiriko and Saihi, your predecessor and Ichimaru's 10th seat respectively I'd suppose. They both died at the same time," he explained.

"Accident or foul play?" I asked seriously.

"Accident… we hope. But Ichimaru is awfully suspicious, is he not?" Aizen asked. I regarded him seriously, an odd feeling in my stomach.

"That is not my place to say sir," I replied respectfully. Aizen smiled and went back to his tea. I took a sip as well, savouring the green tea's flavour. "Thank you for the tea,"

"You're welcome," Aizen smiled, setting his cup down. "Now, do you mind telling me more about your abilities?"

I froze inwardly. Keeping my face neutral, I set my cup down.

"Abilities?" I asked politely. "Could you be more specific?"

"Your mind reading," Aizen specified. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know?" I asked. Aizen smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes. IT's in your reitsu… it's like there is a dens area of pressure around your forehead," Aizen explained.

"The third eye," I nodded, toying with my piece of lapis.

"Could you tell me the extent of your abilities?" Aizen asked.

"Sure. I can read the minds of any person within a three- yard radius around me. I shouldn't read them all at once, or I… lose it. My ability becomes stronger with physical contact. People can block me out with the proper training. I also can avoid being trapped by genjutsu-"

"Genjutsu?" Aizen interrupted.

"Yes, the art of manipulating chakra to create illusions and hypnotize your opponent- one of the three basic techniques of the shinobi," I explained.

"I see," Aizen nodded. "Impressive,"

"Thank you," I nodded.

"My other question is how did you become a shinigami so quickly?" Aizen asked me. I looked down as my throat closed up and my chest became tight.

"In other words, why aren't you a hollow?" I asked softly.

"Well, that too," Aizen nodded. I took in a deep breath.

"Well…"

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

So Yori's about to spill her guts on her past! To the wrong guy too… oh well… hehe… those of you waiting for a little Itachi action shall get some next chapter~ kinda… maybe… dunno… only if you squint really hard…


	5. Chapter 5:Yori Talks about her issues

"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and

Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men"

-Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugar Cult

Broken Masks

A Naruto Bleach Crossover by Inuyoshie

Chapter Five: Yori Talks about her… Issues…

"I don't really know why I'm not a hollow. I had a difficult life, and a painful death. By all rights I should be one. But… I'm not," I began. Aizen nodded encouragingly. "The… man who killed me specifically ordered me not to become a hollow,"

"Really?" Aizen asked with interest. "Was he a Shinigami?"

"No, he was human… but he was an Uchiha, if that helps," I told Aizen.

"One of Madara's kin? Ah, that explains much," Aizen nodded. "So he told you not to become a hollow?"

"Yes," I answered. "He told me not to be 'weak' and become a hollow, but instead to become a Shinigami, since I'd be 'suited for it',"

"Ah. So when you were konso-ed, you came directly to the academy?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah. I met Keishi-chan, who comes from a wealthy clan. We became friends, and she paid for my tuition," I explained. "And so here I am,"

Wow. That went a lot better than I thought. Talking about that man still hurt. Hell, _thinking_ about him hurt. But I didn't cry. Hopefully I kept my face straight. My words came out calm and clear.

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked me. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were shaking.

"Damn," I swore quietly.

"Now no, there's no need to use such language," Aizen chided me gently.

"My apologies," I replied, smoothing my hands out in front of me.

"IT's alright, you obviously had an unpleasant past," Aizen told me gently. "For many people, it takes years to forget it. But don't worry- you will heal in time,"

I didn't look at Aizen. He spoke such kind words, they were soothing. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to open up and fall into his arms and cry. I wanted to tell him how I loved the man who killed me. I wanted to tell him how my own family hurt me. I wanted to tell him how weak I was.

But I couldn't.

I tried. I even looked at Aizen meaningfully, but I couldn't. Something inside of me constricted around my heart and my airway and I swallowed hard.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked me gently.

"No," I shook my head.

(_You always say that_)

"It's just…"

(_You look sick_)

"… You don't look so well," Aizen finished off. "Do you want me to take you to the 4th division?"

"No, I'll be fine,"

(Do_ you really expect me to believe that?_)

Shut up shut up shut up you asshole shut up stop it!

I looked up at Aizen and smiled.

"I'm good. It just feels nice to let it out," I liked.

(_You shouldn't lie to your commanding officer you know, it's rude_)

"That's good. I was worried…"Aizen frowned. "You should go back to your room and lie down,"

"NO, I'm-"

"That's an order," Aizen cut me off gently. I sighed and stood up.

"Yes sir," I nodded, bowing. "Thank you,"

I left the room, trying to throw the damn voice of Itachi Uchiha out of my head.

* * *

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

To clarify things, the italicized words in parenthesize are Itachi's quotes. It's a style that is one of Stephen King's trademarks, and I hope no one minds that I borrow it. Just for a leetle bit…

Yeah. Poor Yori. I put her through so much shizz…


End file.
